Screw It
by Y.L.O.A.K
Summary: (Idea came from a story, link is at my profile.) Draco attends Fred's funeral after the war and in his emotional turmoil he finally allows himself to break down, when suddenly, none other then Potter himself comes to him with a strange offer. Draco says "Fuck it." and agrees. Will he manage to survive the Muggle World? Or will he need some 'help learning' their ways? Harry x Draco
1. Guilt and Shame

**Re-uploaded. Sorry for those following the story "Fuck It". Fanfiction removed it because of the title so whatever. I took the time to edit the story a bit so I hope you enjoy the edits~ Reviews are much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Draco stared in silence as people began to disperse from the cemetery as the services came to a close, the funeral finally ending. He was hidden in the trees and shrubs that surrounded the small cemetery, as his heart tightened when he heard the distant sobs and cries, the sound tearing him apart deep inside of him. The funeral he had gone to was for none other than Fred Weasley, one of the Weasley twins who had died in the war along with many others. The day was cold and dark, adding to the depression of the lost loved one, even the sun seemed to be slightly dimmer. Draco shivered when a cold breeze passed by him and clung tightly to the dark cloak he was wearing, trying to get some warmth from it. The war had finally ended, Voldemort was dead, his father was in Azakaban, and Potter was receiving glory and even more fame for finally defeating the darkest and most powerful wizard that Dumbledore himself couldn't defeat. Everyone finally had time to grieve for their loved ones, sisters, brothers, mothers, fathers…friends.<p>

Draco bit his lip when he remembered about his friend, if he was that, Goyle, they weren't really close with one another and Draco had only used him as a body guard to protect him since he was a coward but he still considered him to be a brother in some sort of way. Even though he had done wrong, he certainly didn't deserve to die the way he did, burning to death. Sighing loudly, his breath see able in the frosty air, he continued to watch people leave the cemetery and he was curious to know how Fred had known so many people and gained so many friends in his short life. Guilt weighed heavy in his chest when he saw the Weasley family pass by, their faces torn and full of pain, especially George who of course was taking Fred's death the hardest out of all of them. His face looked as if he had just encountered a Dementor, the happiness and light in his eyes completely gone.

Draco stepped further into the shadows, and hid behind the trees when a few people got to close to his location, making sure not to be seen and he pulled the hood of his cloak to hide his easily noticeable silky white hair. He didn't want anyone to know he was there, he didn't even know why he had come in the first place but he knew it was guilt that drove him to come to the funeral. He felt responsible for everyone's death in the war, he didn't want to kill or harm anyone and didn't want to help those who did. Draco had been forced into serving Voldermort by his father and he truly hated him for it, he'd never forgive him. His arm held a dull ache where the Death Mark had been, twisting and causing sharp pains that hurt enough to make his arm go numb some days. He shivered again in the cold air, gripping his arm tightly as he tried to calm himself. Draco felt the need to go to other people's funerals, who had also died in the war but he was too afraid.

Everyone hated him, he could just see it in their eyes. His father brought such shame to the family name and everyone looked at him as if he was abnormal, an oddball, nothing more than a waste of space and life. It weighed heavy on his shoulders when he heard whispers and saw glances that were aimed at him. Most of Slytherin had abandoned him, how could he blame them? He was the lowest of the low and he wondered if he would ever be able to bring himself from the darkness and shine in the daylight. The other houses of course wanted nothing to do with him either, he didn't bother to try making friends with anyone and accepted the loneliness. Draco thought the worse thing in the world was to be weak in front of others but he was wrong, nothing was worse than being ignored and shunned by everyone that surrounded him. He smiled sadly to himself and thought, "_If I were to catch on fire, no one would even give me a second glance…_"

Breaking from his thoughts, he saw one of the figures stop and hang around for a bit. He easily recognized the raven haired boy as Potter and he watched him for a moment. Potter was staring towards the graveyard, his face stricken with grief and he stayed there for a few minutes before turning his head towards where Draco was. Draco immediately moved behind a large true, his heart thudding and he silently prayed that he hadn't been seen, he didn't want to deal with a confrontation for attending the funeral. He heard the shuffling of feet coming near him and he froze, holding his breath as he was scared to even breath. The sound stopped, then started again, moving away from him before completely disappearing. Draco let out the breath he had been holding and peeked behind the tree, Potter wasn't in sight and he came out from hiding cautiously, turning his head back frequently to make sure no one was coming back.

He looked towards the cemetery and swallowed, he never really liked being in cemeteries as they freaked him out since it was full of buried dead people but he forced himself towards it, kicking a few stones in the process. He looked behind him again and seeing no one, he continued to walk towards the graves, feeling uncomfortable when he passed by them. Coming to a new grave that had several bouquets of flowers, letters, a few plush dolls, and what looked like a few pranking devices, Draco got down on his knees in front of Fred's grave. He stayed there for a moment, not saying anything and just read the description put on the headstone over and over, he looked at the photo of Fred that was put on there. He cracked a small smile as Fred was making silly faces and seemed to be arguing with his mother, he assumed she was trying to take a photo of him but he wasn't cooperating with her and continued to make faces at the camera.

Reaching out, Draco touched the cold smooth headstone gently and he swallowed the lump in his throat, doing his best to not let his sorrow get to him. He looked behind him again to make sure no one was around, he felt like someone was watching him but once again, he didn't see anyone and turned back to the cold headstone. His throat was beginning to tighten up and he softly spoke, feeling a little stupid to be doing something like this but it felt right to him to do it and he decided to continue on with it anyway. He first started by admitting something that he hadn't ever told anyone, not even the people he was closest to.

"I-I..always thought you and George were really funny over the years we spent at Hogwarts. I'm sorry I was such an ass to your git of a brother Ron but you have to admit, he did manage to get on my nerves all the time with his stupidity, how he managed to get that Granger girl I'll never know…I'm sure you about died of laughter when you found that out, if you ever got the chance to know…" He paused, and smiled sadly when a memory of Fred and George came to him, "Yknow..I always thought that what you and George did to Umbridge that time was quite funny… I know I sided with her and helped Potter and his army, whatever it was exactly, get caught but it was hilarious to see her look like a complete fool. That's…that's something I'll never forget, I laughed my arse off when I saw the look on her face when the firework chased after her and she tried running in those ghastly heels she always wore, I don't think I'll ever meet anyone that adored that horrid pink color as much as she did." He chuckled quietly, feeling a bit more comfortable and he smiled slightly but it soon faded when he thought of the look on George's face earlier and he hung his head slightly, gripping his knees.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Fred…I n-never meant to hurt or kill anyone…I was f-forced into it a-and…if I could do anything…_anything…_to save everyone…to save you…" The lump in his throat was getting bigger and he whispered out quietly, "_I would…_" The grip on his knees tightened as hot tears fell on them, Draco looked up at the photo again as tears began pouring down his cheeks. Gritting his teeth, all the emotions he had held back finally poured out and he wailed loudly, throwing his head back as he sobbed and he shouted to the sky, "I-I'm s-sorry…I'm sorry! I-Im so so so sorry!" The sky seemed to darken in response and Draco felt cold drops begin to join his hot tears. He hung his head again, continuing to cry his eyes out, not caring that it was beginning to rain and he was soon soaked to the bone. He shut his eyes tightly, drops of water dripping from his bangs and whispered softly to the headstone again, "I'm sorry Fred and George…I'm sorry…"

Draco stood, his cloak and pants covered in mud and bits of grass, he didn't care though. He looked up at the sky again, his hood falling back and he shut his eyes, shivering as the coldness hit his hot face and trail down his neck. He looked at the grave again and he quietly said, "Even the heavens are crying for you…" He backed away, suddenly feeling like he didn't have no right being there and he turned, hiding his face and he pulled his hood over him, shivering again when cold raindrops slithered down his back and made his shirt cling to him. Keeping his head down, he began walking away from the grave and suddenly bumped into something.

Fumbling back a few steps, he looked up quickly and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Potter standing before him, soaking wet like he was. When did he get there? Why didn't he see him or hear him approaching? _How much did he hear? _Draco opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, embarrassment and shame flowed through him and he looked away, hoping to hide his face in some kind of way and instead of trying to talk his way out of this, he went around Potter instead, avoiding his gaze. He winced when a strong hand grabbed his wrist and he whirled around, snatching his arm back and he did his best to sound cold, "W-What do you want _Potter?_" he scowled internally at his stutter and hoped Potter hadn't noticed that.

Potter cocked his head to the side slightly, "Why are you here Draco?" Draco looked at him silently for a few moments before crossing his arms as he looked away, "…Just paying my respects is all." Was Potter trying to mock him or something?

"Why didn't I see you here before?"

"That's none of your concern Potter."

"I thought you hated the entire Weasley family?"

"Don't be a git, I never once said I hated them, just they're sometimes stupid."

"Why did you come after everyone left?"

"Why're you so fucking annoying?"

Draco snapped, his emotions were everywhere at the moment and he was feeling tired and cold from all his crying and his head was beginning to hurt and throb. He honestly didn't want to play twenty questions with the Golden Boy and he glared at the Gryffindor, daring him to ask another stupid question. Potter surprised him and instead raised an eyebrow at him at his sudden language, looking him over and Draco felt himself getting annoyed again. What did he fucking want from him and why was he looking at him like that? Like he was some sort of freak?

"_What?_" he growled in his chest, he tried to focus on his anger instead of his sadness but it somehow made him feel even worse. _"Stupid Potter." _He thought, "_Fucking up my emotions when I'm already losing my shit. Fuck him._" Potter looked at him and walked past him, not saying anything else and Draco simply looked after him confused, why did he care what he was doing? Not sure whether to follow after him or not, he stayed where he was, shivering as the rain began to pour down more quickly and heavily, it was beginning to make his skin go numb from the cold. Potter suddenly stopped and broke the silence, turning around slightly and he smiled weakly at him,

"Care to go with me Malfoy?..."

Draco stared at him, at a loss for words and before he could speak, Potter spoke up again, "I was going to go to my old home in the muggle world…I've been swarmed with different reporters and it's bothersome yknow? I mean it's a time for grieving and there they are bothering everyone and making them more upset…" He stopped for a moment and looked towards Fred's grave before looking at Draco again, he continued on, "…I know you've been having to deal with the same things Malfoy and I know you could use an escape from here as well, I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you at the moment…with your father and the Death Eaters and all…" He shook his head slightly at the thought, "So, if you're willing, you're more than welcome to come with me…I know it's rather sudden and it's nothing fancy but no one would be able to find us there…And it'd be just us two, rather…strange I know but Ron and Hermione want to stay here, can't blame them really...And we'd only be gone for a day or two at the most…"

Potter stopped talking, looking at Draco with his hands shoved in his pockets and looking away awkwardly. Draco could've sworn he had seen a blush but he figured it was from being so fucking cold. He thought things over for a few minutes before replying, "…I don't exactly fancy being alone with _you _Potter nor do I want to go to some filthy little muggle world either…" He stopped, hesitating for a moment, "…But reporters having being fucking annoying as shit lately, my mother is already with some of her family in hiding." "_Bitch fucking ditched me._" He thought sourly, "I guess I'll accept your weird offer but one wrong move Potter and I swear I'll hex you so hard your filthy children will feel it." It was a bit harsh saying that but he was in an extremely bad mood and embarrassed that Potter had seen him look so vulnerable and weak. He felt more pathetic then he did before and he felt his self-esteem lower down another few levels.

Draco was surprised to see when Potter simply smiled at him and nod his head towards the exit of the cemetery, "Better get going then, before we both catch a cold and get sick…" He turned and started walking, Draco watched him, stunned that he didn't give him a dirty look or insult him back, and reluctantly began to follow. He turned one last time to look at the grave and he felt some of the guilt weigh him down. He mouthed quietly to the grave, "_Forgive me…_" before he turned and followed after that annoying Potter, he instantly began regretting his decision but he sighed and thought, "_How could things possibly get any worse anyway?_" Knowing he'd never get an answer, he scowled at Potter who was several feet ahead of him and he walked quickly to catch up, almost slipping in the mud,

"Wait up you fucking git..."

_Unknowingly to Harry and Draco, a redheaded man had watched the entire scene happen before him, George Weasley stood behind the trees and had heard everything that was said, from Draco breaking down in front of his brothers grave and confessing and apologizing to him and Harry leaving together and planning to take a break from the Wizard World. He couldn't help but smile slightly for the first time since his brother had died. He watched the blonde and brunette insult each other as they left, he turned and looked at his twin's grave, a few tears rolling down his cheeks and he said quietly, chuckling to himself, "Oh Fred, if only you were here…We would've had such great fun teasing those two, I guess I'll have to do it on my own but don't worry…I promise to make them miserable…" He smiled slightly again and added quickly before the two boys disappeared from his sight,_

"_And he does forgive you…Draco…"_


	2. Happy Memories

Draco instantly wanted to go back to the Wizard World once they landed in the Muggle World, it was less than five minutes of being there and he had almost gotten killed by a semi-truck speeding towards him. He and Potter had somehow landed in the middle of a fucking street that was completely empty and had no lights whatsoever. It terrified him slightly being throw into such darkness but he was relieved when he turned and saw bright lights, except they were moving and at a rather quickly pace. He squinted when the bright lights came towards him, wondering why they were getting so close and moving so quickly, he covered his ears at the loud honking and was instantly yanked away from the bright lights before he could ask Potter what in Merlin that bright object was and why it sounded like a dying animal.

Draco lost his footing when he was pulled back and he landed on the pavement, his ribcage hitting the edge of the sidewalk, he cried out in pain as the 'roaring monster' sped past them, darkness engulfing them again. He gripped his side tightly, wincing as the pain began to shoot up and down his side, throbbing against his hand as he held onto it. He found it difficult to breath for a moment but managed to hiss when Potter tried helping him up, he flinched when he was touched and reacted negatively towards it. He quickly tried shoving him off, pushing him away with his one free hand, the other still nursing his burning ribcage, "Get off of me Potter! I don't need your help you filthy little-" before he could finish his insult, Potter picked him in his strong arms and he began to carry him instead, bridal style. He was saying something about cars and to watch what the hell he was doing but Draco barely heard a single of word of what he said, he was staring wide-eyed at the…_beautiful _man that was hovering above him.

Since it was so dark outside the moon was glowing brightly, the light casting upon Potter's face, making every detail of him pop out. Draco noticed the small amount of baby fat he had when they first met was now completely gone and was replaced with a well-toned jaw that had a fair amount of stubble on it from facial hair, he probably hadn't had time to shave since things had been so chaotic recently. His hair was blowing slightly in the breeze, the ebony black seeming much lighter and looking silky, his fingers twitched at the thought of touching it. His lips were moving in what seemed like a slow manner, they were slightly chapped but looked soft and he wanted to touch them as well, but not with his fingers and he felt himself lick his own smooth lips without him knowing it. But what caught him off guard the most was his eyes, how they stood out, they seemed to glow on their own and he could see the vivid green color easily in the darkness, they were full of concern and worry. Draco felt his heart thud in his chest and he swallowed the lump in his throat, he didn't feel like he was going to cry so why did he suddenly find it hard to swallow? He felt blood rushing to his cheeks and he tore his gaze away from the Gryffindor, his words finally reaching his ears as time sped up.

"..and make sure you look where you're going Malfoy! You could've been killed!" Potter shouted at him, as he continued to walk down the sidewalk. Malfoy continued to look away and he muttered softly to him, hoping he wouldn't hear it, "..Sorry…" He almost fell from Potter's arms when he stopped so suddenly, he gritted his teeth when his side throbbed at the motion and he gave him the dirtiest look he could manage. Potter looked at him astounded, his mouth opened slightly in shock before he smiled slightly, "Did the mighty pureblood Malfoy apologize to his nemesis? You sure you didn't whack you're oversized head when you fell Malfoy? Or are you going insane?" Potter teased with a grin. If Draco wasn't in so much pain he would've knocked his teeth in and left but he was in no condition to be moving so he bit his lip and sulked, looking at a random shrub, "Shut the fuck up Potter and keep walking. My bloody side hurts because of your idiocy. Honestly, who lands in the middle of a street with some big…thing coming at you, then again your head is probably too empty to even comprehend your actions." He snapped t him angrily, the thudding in his heart growing stronger. He got more annoyed when Potter brushed his insults off and chuckled.

"Alright alright Malfoy, no need to act like a girl that's PMSing. Merlin you're attitude hasn't changed one bit over the time I've known you." Draco ignored everything he had said and looked at him confused, "PMSing?" he asked curiously. He had heard the term before but he never knew what it meant, why was Potter telling him he was PMSing? Was it some sort of secret insult Muggles used? Potter just shook his head, his lip curling up in a smile and he looked at him with those intense green eyes that were still glowing faintly, "Nothing Malfoy." Draco was about to object and demand what he meant by that but his voice got caught in his throat when he saw the green eyes again. The thudding in his heart continuing to pound against his throbbing ribcage and he decided to ignore the feeling and instead take a look at his surroundings. It was his first time in the Muggle World and he didn't imagine it to be this different from the Wizard World.

There was nothing really special about the houses around him, they all looked alike and he quickly got bored. Draco was slightly relieved that no one would see him in this condition and especially being helped by someone that was his sworn enemy. Him and Potter friends? Nonsense, there was more of a chance of Snape smiling then him and Potter ever becoming friends. Thinking of his old professor, Draco suddenly felt depression whelm over him and even though he didn't like it, he moved a little closer to Potter's chest, seeking comfort from him and he relaxed in his arms, the throbbing in his side continuing to burn. He had heard the way his favorite teacher had died and it made him shiver, no one deserved to die the way he did. "_No one deserved to die the way they did…_" He thought sadly, and he sighed quietly, feeling a small tug on his arm.

He glanced up, not looking Potter in the eye since he was worried about his heart having a heart attack if he tried to look into them again. He heard that annoying git's voice full of concern, "Everything alright Malfoy?" Draco grumbled quietly, covering up his emotions as quickly as he could and he shifted in his arms, trying to get out of them but Potter's grip was tight, "I'm perfectly fine Potter. Since when did you suddenly care about me? What are you now a Hufflepuff? Trying to get me to be your friend Potter? As if I'd be friends with you, someone who rejected my friendship in our first year." Yes, he knew it was immature to still be mad at that but he couldn't help himself, Potter had severely injured his pride that day and he wasn't going to let it go so easily, he'd rather be Voldermort's servant again…ok, maybe not that but even still. He felt the grip on him tighten for a moment before it relaxed again, he stole a quick glance at Potter and saw the annoyed look on his face, he smirked smugly to himself, it was still fun to get him angry. He acted rather funny when he was flustered and Malfoy suddenly remembered something that had happened in their earlier years because of his temper.

_It was their third year and they had the worst punishment both of them had ever received, they were to serve detention. With the school's meanest teacher, Professor Snape. Together, Slytherin and Gryffindor. The reason they were in there in the first place was because Snape had partnered them up to make a potion, a horrible decision really, and Potter being the idiot he was, fucked up the whole potion they had been working on. Draco had started yelling at him around that time and pushed him away so he could try to fix the potion. Potter, instead, shoved him back and things turned into a shoving match with one another before turning into a full on brawl. Snape tore them apart afterward once he saw them, Draco had a busted lip and Potter had a bloody nose. They glared heatedly at each other, ignoring Snape as he lectured them but snapped their heads up when he mentioned detention. He looked at them sharply, gripping them by the robes and he pulled them up slightly as he shouted into their ears, "DETENTION! BOTH of you will be serving detention with me tonight. Be here once classes have ended to serve your punishments." He let go of them and they both almost fell and stared in shock t their teacher. Both of them wasted no time to start complaining about the punishment._

"_W-What?!" Potter sputtered out, looking at his friends who were gaping in horror as he was._

"_Why do I have to serve detention with a half-breed like him?!" Draco shouted, pointing a finger at Potter, his face beginning to turn red from anger._

"_Shut up Malfoy it was your fault!" Potter accused as Hermione helped him with his bleeding nose, his eyes were narrowed angrily and his face was beginning to turn red as Malfoy's did._

"_Me?! I was trying to fix your stupid little fu-" Malfoy started as he and Potter looked like they were about to go at it again._

"_ENOUGH." Snape shouted, interrupting him, "Return to your seats before I make you have detention all MONTH."_

_Not wanting to risk it he and Potter hurried back to their seats without another word but glared at each other and drew photos of hexing one another throughout the rest of the class. Draco truly hated him after that day and detention wasn't any better with him. After classes, he hurried to Snape's office, almost running into Potter who was headed the same way. They threw a dirty look at each other before walking to Snape's office in tense silence. Draco looked over at Potter who was walking in the same pace as him and his competitive suddenly took over, he huffed and stuck his nose in the air, walking a bit quicker and got ahead of the Golden Boy by a few feet. He clenched his hand when Potter sped up as well and was then they were 'tied' with one another again. _

_Draco stopped and glared at him, Potter returning the glare as he also stopped. They both tried to stare one another down, which was difficult since they were the same height at that age and they both looked at Snape's office which was at the end of the hallway they were walking in. They looked at one another again before both taking off, trying to outrun each other. Draco pulled on the end of Potter's robes when he got ahead of him and snickered when he tumbled back. He then ran ahead but didn't make it as far as two feet when hands wrapped around his ankle and he fell face forward into the stone floor. He kicked at Potter's hands with a growl and he yelped in pain, releasing his ankle. He stumbled to get up and almost fell again but recollected himself and ran to Snape's door, Potter by his side and they both reached for the door, slamming it wide open as it banged against the wall and the both tried to force themselves through the door frame, trying to squeeze in past each other._

_Snape whirled around when they banged open the door and stared at them irritated and highly annoyed. Draco then elbowed Potter in the gut and walked in, smirking slightly in triumph as he quickly fixed his slightly messed up hair and wrinkled robes. He heard Potter mutter something under his breath as he rubbed his aching stomach in pain. Snape looked at them for a moment before simply stating, "Well, since it seems you both are so…eager to come to detention, I was planning on forcing you to clean the toiletries…without the use of magic, but since you seem enthusiastic. You may have the honor…of documenting every…single…potion in my storeroom."_

_Draco felt his face fall at the thought of all those potions stacked and crammed together, he looked at Potter, who seemed to be thinking the same thing he did. He turned away from him, mumbling about how his temper got them into this mess in the first place._

Draco smiled at the memory as it became even funnier than that and he had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing.

_After spending over two hours in the store room documenting the potions, they were almost done when Draco looked over the papers and he mumbled quietly, "You know Potter, if you could control that horrible temper of yours we wouldn't be here in the first place." Potter stared down at him from the ladder he was standing on as he reached past potions and he snapped at him, "Shut up Malfoy." Draco knew it was immature but he stuck his tongue out at him when he turned around. "Potter, I think we missed a row on the shelf beneath that one, there's an entire row missing from the paper. Double check it again you git." He mumbled as he scribbled down on the paper, he looked up at Potter who sighed and started stepping down from the ladder. That's when it happened._

_As Potter was coming down, he someone how lost his footing and slipped, knocking some potions over and he fell with the potions to the floor. Draco immediately threw the papers down and ducked out of the room, slamming the door behind him as a loud 'poof' sound went off. He hesitated for a moment but shouted through the door, "Potter you fucking moron, are you ok? Not that I care about you or anything but I don't want to get in trouble because of your stupid arse again." He waited for a reply and when he didn't get one, he opened the door, colored smoke pouring out and he waved it away, wrinkling his nose at the smell. He squinted through the smoke as they began to disappear and he growled quietly, "I swear Potter, if you destro-" Draco stopped when he suddenly saw him, Potter was on the ground and he groaned loudly, sitting up as he rubbed his head._

_His hair was dyed multiple colors, even pink._

_Draco bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing as Potter rubbed his face and looked at him, "Agh,my head is bloody hurting…" Draco felt tears of laughter begin to well up in his eyes, "Merlin, what the hell was that?..." He felt it slightly hard to breathe as the pressure built inside of him, "Are you alright Malfoy? You look like you're going to hurl…" Draco couldn't take it anymore and not caring about his reputation, he laughed and cried, falling on his arse as he pointed at Potter and he held his stomach. "Y-your-ahahah! C-colors! E-even fucking p-p-pink-hahaha! Ahaha!" He shouted at him, continuing to laugh. He saw Potter look in the reflection of a potion and his hands dove quickly to hide his hair, his face turning red in embarrassment. Draco continued to laugh his arse off and he heard Potter begin to yell at him, "Shut up Mafloy! Help me fucking fix this!" Oh fuck no was he going to help, but fuck how he wished he had a camera with him. He stood up, wheezing for breath as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Draco looked at him again and Potter said menacingly, "I swear if you don-" Draco did something he didn't expect himself to do. He smiled. Not his usual smirk that he always had plastered on his face but he actually smiled at Potter, who gasped and stared at him wide eyed. He chuckled again at the sight of his hair, his smile not faltering once and he smoothed his hair back casually._

"_You're an idiot Harry Potter."_

Draco couldn't hold in his laughter any longer and he bursted out laughing at the memory, instantly regretting it when his ribcage and side began hurting again. He bit his lip in pain, and he hissed, his laughter faded off as quickly as it had begun. He looked up at Potter who was looking at him in an odd way and he turned away, scowling as he crossed his arms over his chest, "What are you looking at Potter?"

"Because you're very…interesting Malfoy." He murmured with a small glint in his green eyes.

Draco narrowed his own eyes in annoyance, "How so? Interested in how someone is so much smarter than you?"

Potter rolled his eyes, "No, just that you're quiet one minute, then laughing for no reason, and then angry. You really must've whacked your thick skull didn't you?"

Draco scowled again, pouting his lip in a childish way and he mumbled as he gazed down the dark street, a few lights scattered here and there, "I wasn't laughing for no reason. I just…thought of that time when we spent detention together. Yknow, when you're hair looked absolutely horrid and ghastly. I still wish I had gotten a photo of you looking like that, it's definitely the only thing that I would keep that involved _you._" Draco smirked when Potter's face turned red with embarrassment at the remembrance of the memory but he was confused when the raven haired boy smiled at him, were his insults not that effective anymore? "Ah right, I remember that like it was just yesterday…" He looked around as if someone might be listening or watching them before he leaned in close to Draco, much closer then he should of. Draco, who stared at him wide-eyed and was too shocked at their closeness to say or do anything, and simply stared into the green eyes that were locked with his. Potter, brushed their noses together ever so slightly and he leaned near his ear, making Draco shiver when his hot breath touched his neck, Potter murmured quietly,

"…I can't cast the _patronus charm _unless I think of that memory…" he silently admitted.

Draco continued to look at him shocked, his heart beating heavier than before and he was feeling conflicted, swarms of emotions just drowning him in their massive waves as they crashed down upon him mercilessly . Potter smiled at him again and Draco thought he was going to kiss him at first, feeling disgusted at the thought but deep down he wanted those pink lips to touch his own. Much to his disappointment though, Potter pulled away, still smiling and he continued walking. Staring down at his hands, Draco felt the blood rushing to his face as it turned red, he bit his lip as he thought about asking him what the fuck he was doing and who he thought he was tormenting him but just as he was about to ask Potter came to an abrupt stop. Draco growled at his motions, getting tired of this silly game of him walking then stopping then walking again and stopping again. He squirmed in his arms but Potter didn't notice and only stared ahead. Following his eyes, he looked at a two story house and he thought it was absolutely hideous, the address popping out in the dark, "_4 Privet Drive….what a stupid name to go with a stupid house._" Draco thought, he hoped to Merlin this isn't where he would be staying for the next few days. Deciding to question Potter later, he took his chance and pulled himself away from the strong arms, standing up in pain and he held his side. Once again, Potter didn't notice as his arms slumped to his own sides. Draco waved a hand in front of him, getting annoyed that he was being ignored and he suddenly felt extremely cold without the Gryffindor's arms around him,

"Hellooooo, Earth to Potter! What happened, your brain, finally stop processing since it's a hunk of shit-"

Potter cut him off, staring at the house and he sighed, pointing to the faint light that came from the windows hidden behind the curtains,

"The Dursley's came back…"


	3. Pity or Concern?

**Finally posted a new chapter. I honestly wasn't expecting to write this much, it just sort of happened. Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter~ Reviews are much appreciated, let me know what you think will happened next. (Especially with a certain horrible Auntie coming into town and maybe a NON-bully Dudley since he had Harry had their small moment before the war.)**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The Dursley's came back…"<strong>_

Draco raised an eyebrow, the Dursley's? Who were they? His family or something? But weren't they all dead and deceased? Before he could ask, Potter seemed to read his mind and he answered him quietly, his voice beginning to fill with anger, "They're my last living family, the only family I have left…" Draco didn't understand why the thought of them got Potter's boxers in a bunch but deciding not to question him any further, he started walking to the house, unimpressed by the way it looked and he winced when his side throbbed from him moving. "Well, whoever _the Dursley's _are, I hope they're not much of an annoyance as you but then again they're filthy little muggles so I'll just assume they're as dumb as doornails." He muttered as he walked up to the door confidently. He glanced back at Potter who had hung around in the driveway and seemed hesitant to come towards the house, he was just staring at it as if it was going to turn into a ghastly monster at any moment and swallow them alive.

"Well hurry up Potter, my side is aching and I'd like to actually get some rest you know. I didn't come here to stand outside in the cold all bloody night." Draco growled at him, getting annoyed as he watched Potter trudge towards him, trying to be patience since he was going as fast as a slug. Potter reached for the doorknob and paused for a moment, looking at Draco who glared at him. "They hate people like us Malfoy, whatever you do. _Don't _use magic on them, no matter how much they deserve it, and especially _don't_ get in my Uncle Vernon's way. Once we go inside, go straight upstairs and turn to the left. That's my old bedroom, we'll stay there for now until we figure things out, I wasn't expecting them to return honestly." Potter said with a sigh as he pushed up his glasses, knocking on the wooden door. He mumbled something out quickly as muffled shouts from behind the door erupted, followed by the sound of someone walking, "And _don't _interfere with _anything _you hear."

Draco was about to ask him what he meant by that but the sound of the door opening interrupted him and a dull light blinded him for a moment. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up and almost took a step back when he saw possibly the world's fattest man fill up the entire fucking door frame. Draco stared in shock, wondering how anyone could've managed to gain this much weight and not have any issues standing, when the man's face turned into a twisted sneer, saying through gritted teeth, "What on _earth _are you doing back here?" he looked at Draco for a moment, examining him up and down before turning back to Potter, "And who is…this? One of your little…" he face twitched slightly as it began to redden and he looked nervous, "…_friends_?" Feeling offended, Draco was about to speak up and insult him but Potter silenced him with a glance so instead he bit his tongue and glared at the fat man who returned the glare. It soon became an eye staring contest that Draco was _definitely _not going to lose to this muggle, before Potter spoke up and the fat man turned to him again, sending another glare towards Draco who smirked cockily in triumph.

"He's…just a roommate of mine from Hogwarts," the man rolled his eyes at the mention of the school, "And a few things came up…So we're just taking a break from…the Wizard World," The man snorted loudly, "…and we were going to stay here for a few days, I didn't know you and Aunt Petunia-" He was interrupted when the man laughed, only once before cross his beefy arms across his chest, "Ha! Did you think you would get our precious little home?" "Uncle Vernon…I wasn't trying to-" "Shut your mouth boy. I'll only allow you and _him_ to stay. Just. This. _Once_." He raised a meaty finger and jabbed Potter in the chest, "But, I expect you to be on your _very _best behaviour, from both you and your little…_friend. _You're Aunt Marge is going to be visiting us soon. " Potter paled at the mention of this aunt person and Draco immediately began to wonder why, "And I also expect you to maintain the duties you had when you still lived here. Is that understood Harry?" Draco was infuriated at this point, he wanted nothing more than to blast this man in the face and take Potter away from this horrid man but to his astonishment, Potter nodded slightly, "Yes, understood, as long as my…friend doesn't have to do anything then I'll accept it. He injured himself and he needs to rest, I'll take care of him along with everything else. He'll be my responsibility." Draco clenched his jaw, how dare Potter act as if he was nothing more than a child. He wanted to shout and scream at the both of them, feeling left out and not liking that everything was being planned and decided for him, but he felt himself biting his tongue when Potter gave him a look. He saw the emotions swimming his green eyes and he crossed his arms angrily, looking away as he muttered under his breath, "_Filthy little muggles…_"

The fat man, which Draco finally realized was this Vernon fellow, looked at him once more before stepping out of the way of the door frame. Draco was surprised to see the house was actually wide enough for him to fit in and he stepped in hesitantly, looking at the quaint house, feeling slightly impressed with the excellent choice of decorating and cleanliness. He looked around and saw something flashing in a nearby room, he squinted and he saw it had people moving in it like in photos. Two heads were in front of the weird object and he figured it was Potter's Aunt and maybe their son or something? He was mostly intrigued by the flashing object and wanted to go see what it was but was nudge slightly, he turned to see Potter looking at him with wide eyes as he looked upstairs before looking at him again. Vernon had a hand on his shoulder and Draco felt angry to see him touching Potter, he wanted to rip the fat disgusting hand from him but instead he began climbing up the stairs slowly, biting his lip when pain flared from his side. He paused to rest when he was halfway up and he gripped onto the railing tightly, something bright caught his eye and he looked down, seeing a doorknob sticking out of the side of the stairway. Raising an eyebrow, he leaned over the railing slightly and saw a small door and he thought to himself silently, "_Why would they need a door on the side of stairs? Merlin muggles are idiotic and…and…weird._"

Shaking his head, he looked at Potter, who remained at the bottom of the stairs when an extremely skinny woman came into view. She looked at Draco icily and he actually felt a small amount of fear, feeling a bit intimidated by her. If looks could kill, he'd probably have been killed several times by the way she looked at him. Hurrying up the stairs, and ignoring the pain in his side he stopped to catch his breath. Looking up, he groaned quietly when he saw another set of stairs looming before him. "_Fuck it…_" he thought and he slumped down at the bottom of the second flight of stairs, leaning against the railing as he sighed. He wondered why he had decided to come here in the first place and why Potter looked like he wanted to snog him. Draco felt a blush creep across his face and he pushed his messy hair back, only for it to fall back into place again and he decided not to fret about that.

Sitting up, he slowly lifted up his shirt and sweater, hissing when the material rubbed against his tender skin and he examined the wound from his fall. He gasped slightly when he saw a bruise forming over his ribcage, the skin scraped and reddened with a few specks of dried blood. He touched it gently and almost cried out, snatching his hand away when pain erupted and spread throughout his side. Pulling his shirt down as gently as possibly, he listened to arguing that came from downstairs and he peeked from where he was sitting. Potter, the fat man and the terrifying skinny woman weren't standing near the front door anymore and Draco wondered where they went to. More arguing pursued and Draco strained to hear what they were talking about but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Sighing in defeat, he continued to sit at the bottom of the stairs and decided he'd wait for Potter to come and help him get to his room or wherever he would be staying at. Closing his eyes, his thoughts soon wandered to earlier before and he wondered absentmindedly, "_I wonder what it would be like to kiss Potter…Maybe his lips are as soft as they look, besides being slightly chapped… I'd really like to chew on them and-_" Snapping his eyes open, he clasped a hand to his mouth, and felt like he was going to throw up as he leaned over. He felt heat rising from his cheeks as he moved his hand away, and stared wide-eyed at the patterned floor beneath him. Did he just think about…_kissing Potter? _He shook his head, rubbing his face and he gripped his silky hair tightly, feeling like he was going to pass out. He chanted in his head slightly, "_I'm not bent, I like girls. I'm not bent, I like girls. I'm not…bent, I like…_"

The sound of loud footsteps stopped him from finishing his thought and he heard faint mumbling, he peeked over and saw Potter midway up the steps, his bangs covering his face. Draco felt a small twinge of pain in his chest at the sight of seeing him look so…defeated. He wanted to try and comfort him but jerked away, thinking miserably, "_Stop! Stop it! I shouldn't give a damn about that fucking git. The hell with him for dragging me to this awful world and for getting me injured._" His thought disappeared when Potter reached the top of the stairs and he finally saw him up close. He looked dishevelled as if he had been struggling with someone, his face was pale and his lip was trembling slightly, his eyes looked a bit glossy but Draco figured it was from the lighting in the house. He couldn't be crying could he?

Potter stopped when he saw Draco sitting there, quickly turning away to rub his eyes, and Draco mumbled out, "It's about time you get here. I've been waiting for you, I need…help getting up the stairs." He looked away in embarrassment and expected Potter to laugh or give him a smug smile but the Gryffindor didn't respond, he lifted Draco into his arms and carried him up the stairs quietly. Draco glanced up at him and felt a little depressed when he wasn't looking at him, but remained quietly as he sighed into the warm embrace. He heard Potter chuckle when he cuddled closer, "Enjoying your snuggle session?" Potter smirked as he came up to a door. Draco growled, pushing out of his arms as he struggled to stand up, smoothing his wrinkled sweater before crossing his arms across his chest, "Tch, as if I'd ever cuddle you. You smell filthy, I'd rather cuddle your weasel friend." He muttered under his breath.

Potter shook his head, smiling slightly as he opened the door. Draco about fainted when he saw how small it was and he scoffed loudly, "Really Potter? My bathroom is bigger than this." Potter shrugged, "Believe me, it's better than my old room. You'd consider this luxury if you had to sleep under…" He stopped and shook his head, "Nevermind, anyway, you take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor. There's extra blankets in the closet down the hall if you need them. Since you've been feeling…cold this evening." He smirked slightly and Draco wished to punch him in that moment but his side began to burn from standing for too long so he sat down on the bed, hissing a bit as he tried to lay down. Potter walked over to him, "How's your side? Is it badly injured?" Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course it's badly injured. This stupid Muggle World's inventions nearly broke me." Potter pulled his wand from his pocket, which was originally Draco's and he handed it to him. Draco took it from hesitantly and he ran a thumb over the smooth wood, "I thought it reclaimed you as its new owner?" He scowled. "It did, just I don't know any healing spells or charms, I kind of thought you would…" "…I actually don't know any healing spells either…" Draco responded now that he tried to think of healing spells.

They stared at each other awkwardly before Potter rubbed the back of his head, "Ah right well…I'll go get some bandages and medicine to help it heal the muggle way, just be ready when I get back. Do you need help…taking your shirt off?" Draco could've sworn he saw him blush but he figured still flustered from earlier and he shook his head, "No, I can manage it myself Potter. I'm a man, not a little boy. I don't need any help from you." He turned away and stared at the wall, waiting for him to leave before he took any bit of clothing off, he'd certainly not do it while he was in the room with him. When he heard the door close gently, he forced himself to sit up and slowly began taking his sweater off. It hurt a lot more than he had expected and he had to keep himself from shouting in pain, his eyes were watery by the time he was done taking it off. Folding the sweater neatly and setting it aside, he began sliding off the next small sweater he had on over his button-up shirt. It hurt more since it was tighter and clung to his body more, dragging across his aching side painfully. He stopped midway, trying to catch his breath to keep himself from passing out when the door opened.

Draco looked at Potter who stood at the doorway, holding a few items he didn't quite recognize besides the bandages. Potter put a hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh and he snapped at him, "Stop fucking laughing you git. It hurts like a bitch you know, get over here and be of use. Idiot." Potter set the items aside, laughing quietly as he rushed over, "Alright alright, no need to PMS Malfoy." Draco was serious beginning to get tired of this PMS insult or whatever it was and he grumbled under his breath, "Stupid muggle codes…" Potter clambered onto the small bed and sat behind him, which he didn't expect and he looked back at him in fear for a moment, Potter gave him a reassuring smile, "Trust me Malfoy, I won't harm you." He turned back around, rolling his eyes and he stiffened when he felt warm hands touching him.

Potter slid his hands between his shirt and sweater slowly, stretching the sweater to avoid touching his aching side and he murmured softly, his hot breath touching his neck and he bit his lip to keep his voice from betraying him, "Lift up your arms Malfoy, I'll slide it off." Doing as he was told, Draco lifted his arms, thanking Merlin Potter couldn't see his face since he knew it was red by this point. He kept his body tense to keep it from shivering at the warm touch but he felt himself trembling slightly, angering him, "_Stupid…Potter! Making me feel like a…a female!_" he shouted inside of his head and he was going to move away from the stupid git but Potter began unbuttoning his other shirt slowly. Draco's body shivered in the cold air and he felt goose bumps rise on his skin, Potter's hot breath still on his neck and he was thankful when the shirt finally slid off, leaving him half naked. Draco was hyperventilating at this point and he was shouting at his body to hit him or to curse at him but it simply refused and remained where it was, disobeying his orders. His heart was thudding in his chest and he continued his silent chant from before, "_I'm not bent, I like girls, I'm NOT bent, I like girls…_"

"What was that Malfoy?"

_Fuck. _He had mumbled it out loud by accident, Draco moved away from Potter immediately and he looked away, "Nothing, I said nothing…" "_Merlin, I hope he didn't fucking hear that…_" he thought panicked. Potter was silent for a moment but didn't respond, he moved off the bed and kneeled down on the floor, he looked at his side and almost fell over, "Merlin, Draco that looks awful!" He moved closer, examining it more but not touching it, "Were going to be stuck here for more than just two days, you won't be able to travel like this…" Draco rolled his eyes, "Great, get to be fucking stuck here with you-" He paused and looked at the Gryffindor who was pouring a clear liquid on a white cloth, "Did you just call me by my first name?" Potter avoided his gaze and sighed, "Well, were not really enemies anymore so I thought I'd call you by your name instead. Anyway, this is going to hurt since you scraped the skin pretty bad. If I was you I'd bite onto something." Draco scoffed and stuck out his chest, "Tch, I can handle any kind of pa-AGGHHHH!" He screamed when the cold liquid touched his skin and made it burn instantly, "Shhh! I bloody told you!" A muffled shout came from downstairs that sounded a lot like the fat man, telling them to be quiet and behave. Draco sulked and he whimpered quietly, biting onto his arm as he gripped the bed sheets with his other hand. He spasmed when Potter continued to dab at his side, and growled quietly at him,

"Fucking take it easy Potter!"

"I thought you could handle any pain? And stop shouting…"

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid git. I didn't think it'd hurt this damn much. Merli-GAH!"

"I could ask you to do shut up as well. You whine like a girl. And stop shouting!"

"…I do not whine like a girl."

Potter stood up, wiping his hands on a clean cloth as he gathered up the objects and he handed Draco a baggy shirt and shorts, who was pouting like a child, "Wear this, if you wear your regular sleeping clothes it could mess with the bandage and possibly take it off during the night. I'd tell you to sleep in just shorts but I don't want you getting sick or feeling…uncomfortable." He left the room to take the items back to wherever they came from, Draco rubbed his aching side gently and whined when it throbbed, he tugged off his jeans and put on the ugly clothes. They were a bit too big on him but they'd have to do until they could unpack in the morning and he could put on the proper sleeping wear. Feeling suddenly very drowsy and tired from the long and emotional day, he slipped on the shirt, enjoying the smell of it. It smelled like…Potter.

He grimaced a bit but the smell was too good to refuse, it smelled like fresh rain and spice and…apples. The smell of apple was something he favored and he inhaled deeply, feeling like a pervert for a moment before he slid the shirt on. Sighing when the cold fabric touched his hot skin, he laid down on his non injured side and relaxed his aching body. He pulled the comforter over him and smiled slightly when it had the amazing scent of Potter too. He looked at the floor, thinking over what happened today. Potter had never been this kind to him before, why was it suddenly so different now? Draco had tormented him and his friends for years but yet he was still helping him. "_Probably because he's a Gryffindor, might as well be a bloody Hufflepuff._" He thought with a yawn, "_He's probably doing it out of self-pity…Yeah, that's it. He doesn't care, he just feels bad is all._" Draco's heart ached slightly at the thought but he ignored it, pulling the comforter closer to him, enjoying the warm feeling.

It was some time before Potter returned, he was wearing a black shirt and red and gold boxers. "_Figures…_" Draco thought with a scoff, he was carrying a few blankets and some pillows which he dumped onto the floor before beginning to construct what Draco thought was his version of a 'bed'. He watched him for a moment, and remembered about the odd door on the staircase. Shifting a bit, he gained up the courage and finally asked.

"Potter…"

"Hm?.."

"Why was there a door on the stairway?...Is it some sort of muggle thing?"

"…."

"Potter? Did you hear me? Maybe you should clean out your ears once in a while…What was that door on-"

"My old bedroom…"

Draco stared at him in shock. His…old bedroom? He was forced to sleep under the stairs? How could someone treat another person like that? Especially someone like Potter? Did they not know he was one of the most well-known wizards and the dared to treat him like that? He was about to ask more questions and demand an explanation as to why he had been treated this way and form a plan to get revenge on the Dursley's for treating him in such a way but his voice was caught in his throat and he couldn't form any words. Potter didn't say anything else and laid down in the pile of blankets, pulling the covers over him as he turned his back to Draco and shuffled to get into a comfortable position. He mumbled quietly,

"Good night Draco…"

Draco gripped the comforter tightly, sinking back into the bed. He decided to ask him more about it tomorrow since his eyelids were beginning to drift close and he couldn't keep them open anymore. Before he slipped into darkness, he responded in a soft voice,

"Good night…_Harry_.."


	4. Confused Wand

_**"Good night…Harry.."**_

_Draco felt himself withering under a soft warm touch that was caressing him everywhere, smooth fingers danced along his body as they searched every inch of him, touching him in places he wouldn't even have touched himself. His skin was sticky with sweat and he gripped the silky and slightly damp sheets beneath him tightly, his eyes screwed shut as he threw his head back to let out a long deep moan. Waves of pleasure tingled up his spine as he panted hard, his mouth gaping open slightly as a wet and wicked tongue curled itself around his most prized possession down below. An aching lump in his throat began to swell up and he released another loud moan, licking his dry and swollen lips while moving his shaky hands downward as he tried to grip the person below him but his hands were pushed back and pinned against the sheets quickly, dominatingly. Moist lips captured his dry ones and he melted into the shivering heat, tongues and teeth clashing with one another in a battle for dominance. He almost won the tongue battle but lost when something hard and wet pushed at his arse causing him to gasp, and his tongue was pushed back as the other explored his mouth, he could taste apples and bits of his own sweetness. More groans escaped from his lips when he felt something slowly fill him up, staying still for a moment and he clung to his lover desperately, who soon began to plunge himself deeper into his body. More waves of pleasure rolled over him, heat building itself inside of his stomach and he arched his back, his orgasm hitting him hard as he cried out in pure pleasure, a warm essence soon erupting inside of him and causing him to shiver at the feeling. He opened his grey eyes hazily, his vision blurred and spotted as he tried looking at his blurred lover, to see who it was but he only saw faint green eyes before they began to blur as well. He heard a soft whisper reach his ears before disappearing the blurred figure disappeared and he was swarmed in darkness again,_

"_I love you Draco…"_

Draco felt his eyes snap open as the dream came to an end, sitting up in the tiny bed quickly, noticing it was morning when the sun was shining brightly and filled up the little room with light. He looked over the edge of the bed quickly, noticing Harry wasn't there before turning away and looking at his lap in a stunned position, his hands were gripping the bed sheets tightly, and his knuckles even turned white. He was breathing hard and the shirt he was wearing was sticky with sweat, clinging to his back. Normally, he'd be absolutely disgusted with himself in this type of situation and immediately go shower to freshen up but he didn't move a muscle and continued to stare into nothingness, the dream running through his mind and he felt the blood rush to his face. "_What the FUCK…_" he thought as he leaned over in shock, gripping his hair tightly with both hands, "_Merlin… Did I… No no no…_" he screamed internally to himself and he felt himself biting his lip, shutting his eyes as he shook his head. The chant from last night quickly came to his mind and he mumbled softly to himself, his heart thudding frightfully in his chest, "I'm not bent…I'm not bent… I'm not bent…"

Draco's chant was interrupted when he felt pain coming from below and froze. Looking towards his crotch area in horror and he silently prayed that he didn't have what he thought he had and prayed that he especially didn't get it from _that _dream. Swallowing hard, he peeked under the sheets and almost screamed when he saw his dragon, as he liked to call it, wide awake from its slumber and was begging for some attention, the tent in the shorts clearly visible. Putting the sheets back down, Draco looked around panicked, he didn't know where the washroom was to take care of this little problem but he was afraid of the idea that he had gotten turned on by the thought of being shagged.

"_..Something hard and wet pushed at his arse causing him to gasp.."_

Draco bit his lip when he felt his dragon throb again and he shoved the thought of the dream aside, trying to bury it into the back of his mind. He looked around again, desperately trying to think of what to do to get rid of this problem when he looked down at his own hands. He whined in his throat when he knew there was only one way to get his dragon to back into its slumber. Reaching over to the night stand, he grabbed his wand that he had tossed there last night and he rolled onto his side, not caring if it was the injured one, and faced the wooden wall. He pulled the covers over him and he glared at his crotch, cursing his hormones before reaching down and grabbed the hems of the shorts. Taking in a deep breath, tugged down the borrowed shorts he was wearing and finally, hesitating for a moment, he unbuttoned his boxers.

He shivered when the cold air brushed over his manhood, making it throb again and he muttered a lubrication spell, something he learned when he first started shagging. He shivered again at the cold liquid that rolled down his length. Gripping his manhood loosely, he slowly began to stroke, smearing the lube all over him and causing him to go faster the he had intended. Shutting his eyes as he felt his face begin to flush, he bit his lip to keep himself from moaning and he regretted not putting a silence charm on the room. The pleasure that was beginning to build up dragged him from his thoughts and he had to cover his mouth with his hand when his strokes starting to gain speed and he began squeezing his manhood. Draco felt his breath beginning to waver and he moved his hand from his mouth, gripping the sheet instead and he buried his face into the pillow, and he bit down on it. He couldn't remember the last time he had shagged or even masturbated but he was beginning to ask himself why had had stopped because fuck did it feel so fucking good. Moving his hand and arm faster, he tried imagining the witches he had shagged and the way they would wither underneath him and dig their nails into his back as they screamed his name for ages.

"_M-Merlin Draco harder!_"

"_Faster D-Draco!_"

"_Dr-Draco! M-More!_"

Draco bit down harder onto the pillow, and squeezed his length more, he could feel his peak nearing but he didn't understand why he wasn't there yet since he tended to release faster when he did this himself. With a frustrated growl, he rolled onto his back which was now sweaty again, and continued his rough and quick pace, his pre-cum beginning to mix in with the lubricant. He tried thinking again of his past shaggings but instead his mind brought back the dream from before. He grimaced in disgust at the thought, and tried shoving it back into the back of his mind, "_Fuck off…_" he thought angrily and the moans from before came back to him again but this time he was hearing himself moan instead and he felt as if he could actually feel as if something hard pushed inside of him, without even thinking, he felt himself open his legs a bit wider at the thought.

"_F-fuck..no no no…_" He thought desperately as he forced his legs back close and he tried to think of anything else but his mind refused and the dream came pouring back to him as his hand jerked even harder and he soon began to thumb the head of his manhood, shivering out a small moan as he threw his head back while the pleasure built up even more as the dream continued to torment him.

_**..Smooth fingers danced along his body...**_

"_S-stop…_" Draco thought desperately.

_**..Moist lips captured his dry ones**_** …**

"_No..n-no…" _he tried to stop himself but his hand refused and continued moving quickly.

_**..A wet and wicked tongue curled itself around his most prized possession..**_

"_I'm not bent…_" Draco felt the familiar heat in his stomach build up and his member throbbed in his hand, his release almost there.

_**..He arched his back, his orgasm hitting him hard as he cried out in pure pleasure..**_

"_I'm…not…" _Draco couldn't even think straight anymore as he breathed out shallowly, his bangs sticking to his forehead as sweat dripped from them.

_**..He only saw faint green eyes..**_

"_Green eyes…Harry…" _Draco thought hazily before he could stop himself and his eyes widened as the name went through his mind. Before he could try to take it back, his orgasm finally come and he screamed loudly in his mind, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning the name out, as he exploded into his hand,

"_Harry!_"

Draco fell back onto the bed, breathing hard as sweat dripped from his forehead and his heart was pounding hard, his eyes wide eyed as he stared blankly at the ceiling in shock. He was trying to process what he had just done but he knew there was nothing else to it, he had just masturbated to the thought of being shagged and even worse, he had almost moaned his rivals name. Draco bit his lip and he felt a swarm of emotions begin to overwhelm him, his eyes beginning to get fuzzy with tears. He scowled, feeling like a cry baby as he wiped his eyes angrily with his arm. "_I fucking hate him for making me feel like this.._" he thought angrily as the Gryffindor popped into his mind and he reached down, clenching his wand tightly as he cleaned up the mess he made.

Tearing the sheets from his body, he kicked off the shorts he was given and he got out of the bed quickly, ignoring his aching side and he fumbled through his jacket he was wearing yesterday, taking out a small chest from the pocket. Placing it in the middle of the room, he pointed his wand at it and muttered in a hoarse voice, "_Engorgio._" And the chest quickly grew to its original size. Tossing his wand to the side, he opened it quickly and grabbed some clothes from the chest, throwing them onto the bed before rummaging through the neatly packed chest, digging under the clothes. Finally finding what he was looking for, he pulled out a small box quickly, he nearly tore open the lid and sighed in relief when he saw the potions he had stashed weren't damaged. Grabbing one, he unscrewed it quickly and drank it down in one mouthful. He sat back, leaning against the bed as the _Calming Draught _potion did it's work instantly and he felt himself beginning to relax, all his emotions washing away. He sighed as he relaxed, the dream and what he had just done not bothering him anymore. He took a deep breath and blew it out, smoothing back his hair and he chanted silently to himself, "I'm not bent.. I'm not bent.. I'm not bent for Potter…"

Feeling a bit better, his heart began to slow down and he continued his silent chant, murmuring it under his breath before he inhaled deeply through his nose. Rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up straight, he tilted his head back and let out a long breath, opening his eyes again. He stared at the ceiling for a moment as he felt himself beginning to calm down before his body full relaxed and he let out a relieved sigh before hissing in pain when he felt his side throb painfully, bringing him back from his haziness. He grimaced when the pain began to ache more and he cursed himself silently for moving so quickly as he remembered about his wound he had gotten when he had arrived here. "_Fucking Muggle world…_" he thought with disgust as he slowly took off the sweaty and baggy shirt, tossing it to the other side of the floor before looking at his damaged ribcage.

He couldn't see the actual damage because of the bandage that covered most of his injury but he noticed that some of the swelling had gone down over the night and it wasn't as red as before. From what he could see of the bruise, it looked another shade darker and he brushed his fingers over the wound gently. It didn't hurt as much as last night but fuck did it still fucking hurt. Draco sighed, rubbing his face and he thought quickly, _"Why is it always fucking me…_" Standing up, he put the box back into the chest, flinching a bit when his side burned and he made the chest small enough to push it under the bed. Even though he was out of the sweaty clothes, he still felt filthy and needed to be clean. Grabbing his clothes and shoes, he opened the bedroom door, peeking out to see if anyone was around.

When no one came, he quickly began trying to find the bathroom and he froze when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He was going to try and duck back into the bedroom but the person would see him so instead, he sucked up his pride as he saw the person was none other than the boy he had just jacked off to, come up the stairs. Harry was covered in some kind of white powder that was smeared all over the red shirt he was wearing and some of it was even smeared on his face, his hair was messy as usual and Draco thanked Merlin for the potion, feeling calmer than ever instead of freaking out over what happened this morning. Harry's green eyes soon saw him standing awkwardly in the middle of the hallway, his clothes held tightly to his chest.

Draco glared, avoiding his gaze as he felt his heart skip a beat and before Harry could say anything, he quickly murmured, "I was going to go shower since I smell horrible. But I don't know where the fucking bathroom is so if you could tell me and leave that'd be great." He glanced up at Harry for a moment and saw his cheeks were tinted red and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Are you blushing Potter?" He smirked, feeling his old self begin to resurface and he wiggled his eyebrows playfully before flipping his hair dramatically as fell over his eyes, "What, does seeing me half naked in your house turn you on? Sorry to disappoint you scarhead but I'm as straight as a wand Potter."

He continued to smirk when Harry turned a bit more red and he threw him a dirty look, "In your dreams Draco. I was just coming up to see if you were still alive since it's already ten in the morning and were about to have breakfast. I didn't think you were this lazy and as for the bathroom, it's right behind you. The door is open so I don't know how you didn't see it." Harry retorted with a small grin as he pushed his glasses up. Draco scowled at him, looking at the bathroom that he hadn't seen before and he turned back to Harry who was still watching him, "Whatever Potter, you could use a shower too. Looks like someone as old as a dinosaur came all over your faced by the way. Think you should wash up but then again that looks make you look better." He turned around in a stuck up, glancing over his shoulder at an angry looking Harry, "Try not to look at my ass while I go into the bathroom yeah?"

Draco watched as Harry rolled his eyes looking away for a moment before looking back at him, he grinned slightly before shoving his hands into his pockets and heading towards the stair. Draco watched him for a moment before turning to the bathroom but he stopped when Harry said his name, causing him to turn back. Harry was at the stairs now and he chuckled, his green eyes shining brightly as he said in matter-of-fact tone.

"Not all wands are perfectly straight Draco."

* * *

><p><strong>Goodness, I'm so sorry for the long absence... I hope this chapter makes up for it and I'm sorry it's a bit shorter then the others but I'm really tight on time at the moment. Anway, I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think will happen next. Review please~<strong>


End file.
